The Rise Of Uzumaki Clan
by KuroYagami
Summary: Ga pandai bikin summary


Author Note:

Hello Minna-san! Ini adalah cerita pertama yang saya buat, saya terinspirasi membuat cerita ini dari fanfic **ketika senja tiba, Karya Kazehaya Arashi**. Untuk chap pertama ini saya memang mirip dari cerita aslinya dan juga Cerita ini akan keluar dari canon dan ada kemungkinan Naruto akan menjadi OOC di cerita ini. Berhubung ini cerita pertama saya, tolong berikan review yang kritis untuk mengembangkan kualitas cerita ini. Oke tanpa banyak cincong lagi. Saya persembahkan..

 **The Rise Of Uzumaki Clan**

Disclaimer:Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, saya hanya pinjam characternya saja..

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Di Konoha, terdapat sebuah lembah yang ada di dekat kawasan hutan Konoha yang bernama Lembah Terakhir. Konon tempat itu adalah tempat pertarungan teakhir antara Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara,pendiri dari Desa Konohagakure. Pertarungan ini menjadi legenda yang terkenal untuk para shinobi konoha yang menetap di Konohagakure. Senju Hashirama, Hogake Pertama Konoha yang bertarung untuk melindungi rakyatnya dan Uchiha Madara, yang bertarung demi kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang besar. Dan sekali lagi terjadilah pertarungan di lembah tersebut yang akan menggerakan roda takdir yang akan mengubah nasib Konoha dan dunia shinobi.

Di lembah terakhir, terlihat dua anak laki-laki yang sedang bertarung di lembah tersebut. Salah satunya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Anak berambut kuning acak-acakan itu terlihat dalam kondisi yang buruk. Luka disekujur tubuhnya, sebuah robekan besar di pundak kanannya, dan dari tubuhnya keluar sebuah cakra merah membentuk siluet rubah. Matanya yang biru bagaikan laut telah berubah menjadi merah darah dengan celah hitam di tengahnya. Naruto memandang seseorang dihadapannya dengan tatapan amarah. Dihadapannya ada satu orang lagi. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke juga dalam kondisi yang buruk. Luka disekujur tubuhnya, rambutnya semakin memanjang dan kulitnya telah berubah menjadi kehitaman, dibelakang punggungnya muncul dua sayap yang berbentuk telapak tangan akibat segel kutukan dari Orochimaru.

"Kenapa kau melakukan in Sasuke! Kenapa kau berkhianat! seluruh desa mencintaimu, membanggakanmu bagaikan seorang pahlawan bahkan Sakura pun menyukaimu. Tetapi kau malah berbuat begini, kenapa Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto dengan suara menggelegar, ekor chakranya mengibas dengan liar, seakan menandakan emosi Naruto yang tidak terkendali.

" Aku hidup hanya untuk membalaskan dendamku pada Itachi! hidup di desa itu hanya akan membuatku lemah! Tidak satupun dari mereka bisa mengerti perasaanku. Mereka tidak pernah merasakan sakitnya kehilangan orang yang kamu cintai didepan mata mereka, mereka tidak mengerti perasaan kesepian yang kuderita dan penduduk desa Konoha hanya mencintaiku karena namaku saja, aku tidak bisa terima! Hanya kau yang mengerti perasaanku Naruto. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku dan dengan memutuskan hubunganku denganmu lah aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang besar. Karena itu kau harus mati disini Naruto!"

Sharingan Sasuke berputar dengan kencang menandakan emosi yang kuat, kebencian yang besar tersirat di matanya.

" Kau egois Sasuke! Kau tidak tau seberapa irinya aku padamu. Kau dipuja, dibanggakan, dihormati setiap orang, kau setidaknya punya orang tua, selama 13 tahun aku hidup sebatang kara. Bukannya mensyukuri hal tersebut kau malah membuangnya begitu saja hanya karena dendam aku tidak bisa terima! Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha!" Teriak Naruto.

"Tidak ada gunanya membicarakan ini padamu Naruto. Ayo kita akhiri pertarungan ini, akan kutunjukkan kenapa klan Uchiha adalah klan yang terkuat!"

Sasuke berkata pada Naruto. Lalu terdengar suara kicau burung yang keras beriringan dengan suara listrik yang besar.

"Jika itu maumu, akan aku layani Sasuke!"

Lalu ditangan Naruto terbentuk sebuah bola cakra yang berputar dengan cepat terbentuk oleh chakra yang berwarna biru kemerahan

Mereka berdua bersiap untuk menyerang. Naruto berdiri di kaki hokage pertama dan Sasuke di kaki Uchiha Madara. Lalu mereka berdua melompat.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Kedua jutsu itu bertubrukan dengan tenaga yang dahsyat, lalu terjadilah ledakan.

Di kawasan hutan Konoha, Hatake Kakashi dengan Pakkun sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah lembah terakhir ketika ia merasakan dua chakra yang besar saling bertubrukan.

"gawat, mereka benar-benar serius melawan satu sama lain! Semoga aku tidak terlambat. Naruto, Sasuke bertahanlah!" pikir Kakashi lalu ia berkata pada Pakkun

"Pakkun, ayo berlari lebih cepat!"

"siap."

Lalu Kakashi menyalurkan cakra ke kakinya lalu ia melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju lembah terakhir.

Keadaan di lembah terakhir sudah kacau. Dinding lembah hancur berantakan, sebagian air danau telah terkuras, dan sebagian daerah lembah hampir rata dengan tanah.

"hah...hah..hah.." terlihat Naruto yang lelah menatap Sasuke yang terbaring di lembah tak bisa bergerak karena luka.

"Kenap..kenapa aku yang kalah! Kau hanya seorang yatim piatu! Kau tidak punya keluarga, bahkan bukan bagian dari sebuah klan, kau hanyalah seorang ninja idiot ranking terakhir di akademi, kenapa kau bisa begitu kuat, jawab aku Naruto!" Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Naruto. Kebencian, iri, kesedihan tercampur dalam nada suaranya.

"Karena aku harus melindungi orang yang kucintai dan aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu ke Konoha kepada Sakura. Dan aku harus menyelesaikan misiku membawamu kembali agar pengorbanan teamku tidak sia-sia." Naruto menjawab dengan lemah.

"Kau masih setia terhadap desa itu? Kau benar-benar bodoh. Kau kira dengan membawaku kembali kau bisa mendapat penghargaan dari desa itu? Kau selalu dianggap sebagai monster dan akan tetap dianggap sebagai monster. Kau pikir orang-orang yang kau sebut temanmu itu akan tetap menjadi temanmu setelah tau kebenaran tentang kekuatanmu itu? Kau terlalu naif Naruto." Sasuke menjawab dengan pedas

Naruto membelalakan matanya dengan lebar, hatinya terasa dihantam oleh palu besar setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Namun dia hanya tersenyum perih dan berkata

"Walaupun begitu, aku harus mencobanya. Walaupun aku tau hal itu hanya akan membawa kepedihan yang lebih besar"

Sasuke hanya tertegun mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar...bodoh."

Lalu Sasuke menutup mata dan pingsan karena kelelahan.

Naruto hanya berdiri lesu. Tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh setengah badan dan mulai memuntahkan darah.

"Hoek! Ugh.. luka dalamku mulai terbuka. Aku harus segera membawa Sasuke ke Konoha" lalu Naruto mengangkut badan Sasuke dan segera berlari menuju Konoha.

Naruto POV

Badanku menjerit kesakitan, mataku berkunang-kunang, kakiku lemas, dadaku sakit karena terus berlari. Tubuhku sudah mulai menyerah karena luka. Aku masih bisa merasakan rasa metalik di mulutku akibat sisa dari muntah darah. Aku ingin menyerah dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun aku sudah berjanji kepada Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke aku mulai membacakan mantra yang membuatku tetap bisa terus berlari.

"5 menit lagi, hanya 5 menit lagi... kau harus berjuang Naruto, hanya tinggal 5 menit lagi. Kau sudah berjuang keras, jangan sampai itu sia-sia"

Pikirku dalam hati. Ini adalah pikiran orang yang penuh keputusasaan namun terus berjuang. Durasi waktu yang diperlukan untuk sampai ke Konoha adalah 1 jam. Namun aku terus mengucapkan mantra agar aku bisa tetap berjuang.

30 menit berlalu.

Aku sudah tidak kuat. Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan kendali dan jatuh dari pohon. Aku dan Sasuke jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Inikah akhir perjalananku, aku sudah tidak kuat..mungkin ini saatnya aku untuk menghadapi kenyataan" pandangan mataku mulai menghitam, jantungku mulai berdetak lebih lambat. Dan aku sudah mulai kehilangan rasa dari tangan dan kakiku. Ketika aku ingin memejamkan mata tiba-tiba...

"Naruto!"

Aku melihat Kakashi-sensei datang ke arahku, menghampiriku dengan muka cemas

"NARUTO BERTAHANLAH! JANGAN PEJAMKAN MATAMU!" Kakashi-sensei mulai berteriak histeris

"Kau terlambat..sensei" Aku hanya bisa berkata dengan pelan dan mengirimkan senyum tipis ke arah Kakashi-sensei

"Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu dan membawa Sasuke dan kau ke rumah sakit Konoha, Jangan menyerah Naruto!"

Lalu mataku mulai terpenjam, rasa lega mulai menghampiriku. Pikiran terakhirku adalah

"Akhirnya aku berhasil"

Dan kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku, membawaku tidur terlelap dalam pelukan kegelapan.

Prologue End.


End file.
